Diabetes mellitus is a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin (Type I or insulin-dependent) and/or in which insulin is not effective (Type II or non-insulin-dependent). In the diabetic state, the patient or user suffers from high blood sugar, which can cause an array of physiological derangements associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels, for example, kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye. A hypoglycemic reaction (low blood sugar) can be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
Conventionally, a person with diabetes carries a self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) monitor, which typically requires uncomfortable finger pricking methods. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience, a person with diabetes normally only measures his or her glucose levels two to four times per day. Unfortunately, such time intervals are so far spread apart that the person with diabetes likely finds out too late of a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic condition, sometimes incurring dangerous side effects. It is not only unlikely that a person with diabetes will become aware of a dangerous condition in time to counteract it, but it is also likely that he or she will not know whether his or her blood glucose concentration value is going up (higher) or down (lower) based on conventional methods. Diabetics thus may be inhibited from making educated insulin therapy decisions.
Another device that some diabetics used to monitor their blood glucose is a continuous analyte sensor, e.g., a continuous glucose monitor (CGM). A CGM typically includes a sensor that is placed invasively, minimally invasively or non-invasively. The sensor measures the concentration of a given analyte within the body, e.g., glucose, and generates a raw signal using electronics associated with the sensor. The raw signal is converted into an output value that is rendered on a display. The output value that results from the conversion of the raw signal is typically expressed in a form that provides the user with meaningful information, and in which form users have become familiar with analyzing, such as blood glucose expressed in mg/dL.
Commercial CGM systems are designed for Type I patients and/or intensively managed insulin-dependent type II patients. These systems are designed for accuracy and reliability, but are generally expensive and complicated, requiring significant technical knowledge. Such systems commonly provide more information than may be necessary for the broader population, e.g., type II patients on oral medications as well as patients with pre-diabetes, gestational diabetes, and the like.
In addition, many such people are interested not only in control of their diabetes, or in reversing their progression toward diabetes, but also in weight loss, optimizing sports regimes, including participation in performance sports, optimizing diet and food intake, and other aspects. Indeed, such monitoring may be important factors in reversing the progression toward diabetes. While certain current systems allow users to enter data about meals and exercise, such are not integrated into the rest of the monitoring ecosystem, and such systems lack both the technical integration as well as useful ways to utilize such integrated knowledge. In addition, active input of such variables by users is low.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.